The Mission
by bitbyboth
Summary: AU. What if Chris had seen what Piers was about to do and decided to stop him? How will he recover? Contains spoilers for Chris' campaign in RE6. Nivenfield chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

The Mission CHAPTER 1

Hello there! I am actually pretty new to this section, I usually write over in the Devil May Cry community. However after finishing Chris' campaign on RE6 I couldn't sit still until I wrote an alternate ending. This story does contain spoilers-so don't read if you haven't finished the game! I hated the fact that Piers died and it was so obvious that it was going to happen! So, I came up with this :3 I'm not certain I'm finished with this story, but this first chapter can be read as a one-shot if you prefer. If I do continue there may be some Nivenfield. I am a yaoi fan ;)

If anyone is out of character please let me know! I've only played RE 5 and 6 so I feel like I have a grasp on Chris but everyone else is sort of sketchy. Enjoy!

* * *

Chris felt Piers pull his hand free of his grasp and reacted instinctively, shoving his subordinate forward by his shoulder into the escape pod. The younger man turned around looking shocked.

"Don't you dare Piers," he warned menacingly.

"Captain, it's too late for me, you can still get out of here," he urged breathlessly.

Chris started to work on the controls. "You got me out of that shithole in Edonia, I'm getting you out of here. I don't need another martyr Piers. We are _both_ getting out of here." he insisted, finishing at the controls and jumping into the pod as the doors closed and shot them out of the compound.

"Captain…" he whispered. It hurt so badly, like he was being eaten alive from the inside. "I'm already infected, getting me out isn't going to change anything," he choked.

"Jake and Sherry got out. Jake has the antibodies. It's not too late Piers, I just need you to stay with me. That's an order." He kept saying Piers' name as though that would help keep him at his senses until help arrived.

The younger male allowed for a ghost of a smile. "I'll try."

Chris took his hand and held onto it. "I need you to do more than try. I can't lose another partner Piers. I don't think I could take it."

"But you're Chris Redfield."

"And I'm only human. You know that."

A determined look came over Piers' face and he nodded.

Their pod rocketed through the water and both were oblivious to the station exploding until the shockwave hit them, sending them to the surface even faster. The force of breaking through the surface jarred them, but Chris managed to keep his grip on the younger man's hand. Piers didn't say much, just tried to control his breathing and take note of any changes in his body. Waiting; wanting to warn Chris before he lost control of himself.

His captain never looked away from his eyes even though the changes to his face unsettled him.

"Captain…how long?"

"They should have already sent an extraction team for Jake and Sherry, they should be able to swing by for us."

"How long?" he repeated.

"A few hours-tops."

Piers grinned a little. "That seems pretty optimistic in…my opinion Captain."

"I feel like I have to be."

"Promise me something."

He paused before nodding. "Okay Piers."

"If I lose it…promise me you'll put a bullet in my head."

"Piers-"

"Promise!" he growled, and Chris didn't see any reasoning with him.

"I promise."

A while after that Piers lost consciousness despite Chris' best efforts to keep him awake. The sight of him laying there made a sense of panic start brewing in the captain's guts. He moved a little and convulsed once in awhile. Each time he did it made Chris tense, his pistol was a troubling weight on his hip whereas usually it was comforting.

His hand never left that of his second in command, though his gaze tripped from his face to the sky, hoping that help would be coming soon, praying that it wasn't too late. His hand flew to his pistol as he saw Piers' mutated arm writhing, from all the encounters he'd been in before he should have known to back up-to ready his weapon. Most of all he should've known to shoot. However, he did none of these things. He held onto Piers' hand and watched.

The last thing he would have ever expected to happen…was exactly what did. The prongs that made up his mutated arm and allowed it to project electricity twined together, the limb changing and tightening until it looked-structurally at least-like a human arm. It was still an angry, scarred red and had threads of muscle that glowed with electrical energy, but it didn't look as bad as before. Though Chris did have to wonder why such a thing would happen. He watched carefully as Piers' body changed, covering muscle and bone that had been exposed and the changes to his face shifted and seemed less severe.

The young man let out a long sigh as his body relaxed.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. Why would such a thing happen? He'd been around long enough to know once someone was mutated, they were mutated. He'd never seen a virus act this way. Perhaps it had just reacted differently to Piers, though he could think of no discernable reason for that to happen.

Then again, he hadn't seen what the other two vials in the case had done to their victims. Carla's had mutated her horribly, but she still retained her knowledge and identity, no matter how shattered it had been. Simmons had retained a mostly human façade when he wanted it and contained his memories and drive. The one Piers had gotten had been the last strain, and so, logically, the most advanced. Chris just had to hope his partner's mind had survived the ordeal.

Hours passed with no sound of a plane or helicopter and not a squeak from his earpiece. He was worried it had been ruined in their watery excursions, though he couldn't be sure. He just had to hope the GPS on one of them was still functional or no help was coming.

Night had fallen, the stars twinkling above them numbering in the millions out here in the ocean with no lights to pollute their beauty. Piers started to stir, shifting a little and making a small groan as he started to come around. Chris squeezed his hand and to his surprise his partner returned the gesture.

"Piers?" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral, to not show his anxiety. Hoping it was actually Piers that answered him and not a virus using his body as a shell of its former self.

"Chopper here yet Captain?" he croaked.

Chris grinned and squeezed his hand again. "Not yet Piers."

"I told you, you were being too optimistic," he smiled slightly, opening his eyes. Chris would have swore his heart stopped. Instead of the emerald green hues he was used to his eyes had turned a startling red reminiscent of Albert Wesker.

The look of surprise on Chris' face alerted Piers that something was wrong, but right that moment he decided he didn't want to know. He was sure he looked like hell. On the positive side, it seemed like the feeling in his right arm had returned but how was that possible when his arm had been torn off?

He decided to chance it by lifting the limb and lightly gasped at the sight of it, seeming just as puzzled as Chris had been.

"How do you feel Piers?" he asked, knowing he'd been feeling pretty terrible trying to fight of the infection before he passed out.

"Not…bad," he offered, his tone calculated as he moved his fingers watching them react to his command. After a moment of silence he looked back at Chris. "Guess I got lucky."

"Maybe," he answered hesitantly.

Piers wanted to reassure his captain-he felt fine. Then again, that might not be any comfort at all. "Has anyone ever survived one of these viruses before?" he thought he should know this, but nothing was coming to mind.

"I only know of two, and neither are quite like this. The first is Sherry, but she only survived because she got an antidote and the other was Wesker and he had to take injections to stabilize it."

"So why would Ada create a virus that worked this way?" he wondered.

"It's possible she didn't know what it did. You still have the syringe Piers?"

He frowned. "I think I jammed it in my pocket, but I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time Captain."

Chris smiled a little. "Just wanted to know if we had anything the lab could analyze when we get back."

"To make a cure."

"Right."

Piers glanced at the alien limb, then back to his superior with a nod. If they could fix it he would in a heartbeat. However he didn't regret his decision and he wouldn't have regretted giving his life for the mission either. If he had to do it over he would make the same choice. What he didn't fancy was becoming a lab rat because he'd injected himself. To that end he hoped he had the empty vial still on his person somewhere. It would be easier to work on a cure from the virus than trying to separate it out of his blood.

He realized after a moment that Chris was still holding onto his hand. Still worried about him. "Thank you, for not leaving me behind."

"That was never an option to me. If you ever try another stunt like that Piers so help me…"

"I won't," he stated with a half-smile.

"The BSAA is going to want to run a lot of tests. You might not be stable and this could be temporary."

"I know how it works Captain. I'm ready for it. It was worth it to stop that thing and get out of there," he stated, carefully sitting up.

"Yeah, I guess we completed the mission, that's what matters."

Both of them paused as they heard the sound of chopper blades and looked out to find a helicopter the light of which bounced around before landing on the two soldiers. They each lifted an arm to shield their eyes, but they never let go of the other's hand.

* * *

So, that's what I have so far :3 Let me know if you liked/hated/whatevered it. I take constructive criticism very seriously! Also let me know if you want more. I'm working on it, but I guess we'll see where it goes :) Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 29, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission CHAPTER 2

STARS-NEMESIS: I thought it would be an interesting twist that Piers' eyes turned red like Wesker's did :3 Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lummo: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Glad to see a familiar screen name! :D Yeah, I was just...really upset with how Piers died. It was very memorable to say the least but...it was just horrible that they killed him off like that :/ Really glad my characterizations are okay. Hopefully I do some justice to Sherry and Jake in this chapter XD Most fanbases seem to be that way-at least the closer knit ones, so I'm happy to be here ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Riri Yuki: I wanted to try to rationalize that strain of the C-virus :3 Carla kept her mind (sorta) so using another strain...maybe since she already had the C-virus that's why it destroyed her body. Anyway, I thought that would be the most logical way for me to go about this XD Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Decided I'd continued this far so I may as well post it right? :3 I'm glad a few of you out there enjoyed it. I've been having fun writing it. Not sure how much longer it will be honestly, but hopefully you guys enjoy the ride! :)

* * *

The chopper came down to hover next to the pod and they saw Sherry and Jake were both already there. The male sitting in one of the chairs and trying to keep alert despite his obvious exhaustion. Sherry was at the side door ready to help get the men who had protected them onto the chopper safely.

Piers took Sherry's offered hand with his good arm. His condition was obvious by the marks on his face and also the glowing limb but she didn't show any sign that it bothered her as the two boarded the helicopter. The other men on board looked skeptically at Piers and he became very self-conscious trying to tuck his arm behind his back, out of sight.

"It's alright, we need to get back to base. Piers isn't a threat," Chris said, his voice tinged with an authority that made the soldiers nod and return to their duties. He was Chris Redfield after all.

Everyone took their seats as the chopper swung back into the sky. Jake had his arms crossed, seeming to do his best to look aloof however he nodded to both of the BSAA agents, at the very least in acknowledgement of their efforts. Afterwards he refused to look at Chris again.

"So what happened?" Sherry asked carefully, holding some guilt at the sight of them. It may have been their decision to stay but it had also been her and Jake's choice to leave when they could have helped.

"I injected myself with a strain of the C-virus, I think," the sniper offered.

Before she could question why in the hell he would do such a thing Chris interjected. "He had his arm torn off and I was in danger. He did it to save my life."

"Oh…" she whispered

A bit of pride swelled in Piers' chest, they had succeeded in their mission and he'd saved Chris. His choice may not have been the right one, but it was the only one and his heart was in the right place. That was what was important, not the fact that he had mutated his DNA and would probably have to be put down later.

He looked down at the freakish limb and cringed a little, realizing how wrong it was attached to his body. That spark of pride fizzled just as quickly as it had appeared. The young man turned his gaze to the floor and sort of wished he could just collapse into himself and disappear.

Jake was watching him with detachment until that moment, perhaps worried that he was going to change into a rampaging monster any second and he'd need to protect Sherry. Something struck a chord in him with that look he was giving the floor. "Relax soldier boy. You're among freaks and friends," he offered flippantly.

This drew Piers' attention. He didn't exactly appreciate the moniker but the sentiment wasn't in the wrong place. "Then why don't you go to sleep?" he wondered noting the dark circles under the mercenary's eyes.

"I said you, I didn't say anything about me," he smirked.

"You can relax too Jake, we need you to save the world and all that, remember?" Sherry reminded.

He smiled and winked. "Well, I suppose when you put it that way super girl."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "After what you pulled off today you deserve some rest."

Jake couldn't help his eyes sliding over to glance at Chris and found the captain was watching him. Their eyes locked and tension started to build in Jake's shoulders until the other man looked away first, turning his attention back to Piers. Now still wasn't the time to hash out their problems.

He looked away.

* * *

The flight took hours and both Jake and Piers dozed off, so long as their partners were looking out for them it would be alright. The infected male leaned heavily on Chris' shoulder and Sherry kept studying him, worry etching lines in her face.

"What's the matter Sherry?" Chris asked softly when he couldn't take that look anymore.

She looked up in surprise and then looked chagrined. "I'm so sorry. I'm…I guess I'm just worried about him too. This wouldn't have happened if Jake and I had stayed."

Chris shook his head. "It was our mission to get you two out of there alive, and we succeeded, that means there's still hope for Piers," he said, glancing over to Wesker's son.

"Right…the antibodies…" she whispered. "Do you think that will help him?"

"I dunno, I'm a soldier not a doctor, not a scientist. I just have to hope so."

She nodded at his reply.

"So what happened to him? Looks like he got run over by a semi." Chris nodded towards the unconscious mercenary.

"Jake? Well…we had to fight off this big BOW while we were escaping. That thing had been following us since I located him in Edonia. Big, nasty thing. We tried killing him with a drill, falling rubble, crashing a helicopter, electrocuting it. Nothing killed this thing. We lost our guns after we split up with you and we were facing off with it. Jake took it on with his bare hands."

"And that worked?" Chris asked skeptically.

"Well, no. But he was strong enough to knock the big bully around until I hit it with a cargo crate and knocked it into some lava."

"Did that work?"

"Well…no. That's not the point," she said shaking her head. "We need him to be rested up and in good health if we're going to collect his blood," she answered, trying to keep her tone professional, but Chris saw something else lingering in her eyes that made him doubt that things between the two hadn't gotten at least a little personal. Adding that to the way Jake had been acting earlier really set alarms buzzing. However, that wasn't any of his business.  
Sherry dozed off a short while after. She'd been through a lot in the last few days too. Chris' attention was intensely focused on the wounded man next to him. They had to be able to do something for him. They had to. Even if he had to live with the virus like he was right now anything was better than losing the last man in his team.

He lifted one hand to run his fingers through Piers' short cropped hair. The sniper hummed softly in response and nuzzled into the captain's shoulder.  
"I'm going to get you through this Piers, I promise," he whispered so softly he hardly heard himself over the sound of the helicopter blades.

* * *

Chris woke with a start as one of the pilots of the copter shook his shoulder. Piers was still sleeping against his other shoulder, no one daring to touch the infected man. Even Sherry and Jake were gone, probably bustled off the moment they touched down.

"Sir, we've arrived at the base."

He nodded and didn't bother to ask which base. The soldier bobbed his head, satisfied that he was awake and got out of the craft, leaving him and Piers alone.

"Come on soldier," he grumbled, prodding his partner. Piers let out a mumble and cracked his disturbingly red eyes open again.

"Captain?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on, we gotta get you checked out." he said, putting his arm under the younger man's in order to help him to his feet and support him.

He seemed to blink awake fully at that, memories rushing back to him. "I'm alright Captain, I can walk on my own," he explained, getting up and standing with no problems.

"Okay, let's go. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

The infected man gave a bitter smile. "I hope so. You made me that promise. Like you said, this may only be temporary. If I lose my mind…"

"I remember Piers. I got your back."

The two shared a quick smile before making their way towards the base. They were greeted by men in medical masks and guns. They were quickly escorted into a 'quarantine' room which was just what the two assumed they were calling the recovery room. There were six cots and Jake was sitting on one looking in a foul mood.

"Oh great," he growled before addressing Chris. "Hey Jarhead, tell them to let me out of here-they think we've been contaminated by your friend there. I have the antibodies-I can't get that shit. They won't listen to me."

Chris glared slightly. "You can't get infected, you could still be contaminated, just relax kid."

"What the hell is the difference?"

"Contaminated means you could be carrying the virus on you," Piers informed him, not really wanting another argument to break out between the two men, not right now when none of them could get out of this room.

Jake snorted, folding his arms and glaring at the wall.

"Where's Sherry?" Chris wondered, thinking the mercenary would likely be in a better mood if she were around.

"Hell if I know. They took her somewhere else."

"She's probably being decontaminated, they'll come to get you soon," the young soldier sighed.

Jake's glare softened and he went quiet.

"They'll probably come to get you after that Captain."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chris answered simply. "I told you, we're in this together."

He smiled slightly. "Yes sir."

* * *

Next chapter I will probably do a bit of a time jump. It just seems like a good place to do such a thing ;3 hope you guys leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 5, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission CHAPTER 3

STARS-NEMESIS: I'm glad you're excited for me to continue! :3 Lots of medical scenes are going to be taking place. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Bloody raptor: Glad you seem to like it so far :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Jashinistefangirls: Definitely developing some Nivenfield this chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Verelan: I'm really happy you're enjoying it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

2: I've been writing a pretty long time, so I'm glad you're getting into it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Silent-Sarcasm: I really like the relationship there between Jake and Sherry which I would like to explore more, but there's just so little to work with in the game so far :3 Yeah, Piers' arm looks really red and scarred but its anatomy is like a human arm. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Cheshire da kit kat Meow: Well, the only time I've seen Chris NOT be nice is the beginning of RE6, so right now I feel like I'm pretty in line with his character at the moment, he's not going to get any meaner anyway :3 As for Piers going zombie…he doesn't go all out zombie. You'll see ;3 I appreciate the constructive crit! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sokulski: Here's a new chapter! ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Mandychan52: I'm glad you like it! I know, I hated the end of the campaign ;_; made me so sad! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**WARNING: This chapter is starting to evolve into Nivenfield-as in yaoi. If that's not your thing you can back out now!**

* * *

Chris sat on the cot next to Piers. He was pale and his breathing was a bit shallow. The doctors said that he was stable but it certainly didn't look like it to him. They'd been at the base for over a week performing tests on his partner. Jake and Sherry had been shipped back to the states after Jake made a donation of his blood here in order to research possible stabilizers or a cure for the soldier.

Chris had a feeling Sherry guilted him into that donation. The mercenary only seemed interested in money but the blonde seemed able to convince him to do a number of things. It didn't matter to him in any case. What mattered was keeping Piers alive and in control of his own body.

Nothing had really changed in the sniper's condition. He was still in control and his arm remained looking like an arm…most of the time. When he was put under too much stress the limb reverted to its more powerful state-ready to shoot bouts of lightning at his enemies. It had only happened once, but after the ordeal the doctors suggested amputating the appendage. Piers was sedated at the time and his infected arm had returned to 'normal' so Chris refused. He didn't see what good it would do anyway. Piers was infected to the core, removing the limb that simply _appeared_ infected wasn't going to cure him. Besides that he didn't want his partner waking up without his arm. It was likely scarring enough having it torn off the first time.

Chris didn't look much better himself, he was sure, but he just couldn't find the time to take away from Piers to take care of himself, other than basic hygiene. His pistol was still holstered on his thigh, and every few hours he realized it was there and prayed he wouldn't have to use it.

Piers hated the medical tests, and after the incident with his arm the doctors were cagey about him so the captain insisted on being nearby at all times. He didn't want anyone to do anything stupid. Due to this he also didn't trust himself to sleep much. Even now, he knew that darkness had taken over the sky outside, everyone else in the base was likely asleep but him. He slept like a bear, once he was out nothing was going to wake him up, so he tried to make do without it. Besides that, every time he closed his eyes he seemed to have horrible nightmares. However the whole 'not sleeping' thing wasn't exactly working out for him. Every time he blinked his eyelids felt like they got heavier and heavier…

* * *

Piers slowly opened his eyes, letting them be greeted by the pristine whiteness of the whole horrible hospital room. Well…everything except for his captain who was sitting next to him on the bed, slouched over, chin resting on his chest.

'_He's asleep…'_ he realized after a few moments of staring at him trying to puzzle out what he was doing. He found a small smile twitching at his lips. It was kind of amusing the way he was sleeping but…he frowned when he noticed how bad Chris looked. He looked drawn and haggard, dark circles sat under his eyes and he had a serious case of five O'clock shadow. He'd gotten a change of clothes and gotten in a few showers so he wasn't at the peak of personal filth, but it looked like the finer things like shaving had been put on hold.

The man looked like he could use some sleep-some real sleep. Piers pushed himself up into a sitting position, glad he wasn't filled with tubes or needles so he had free range of motion. He started to reach out for his captain with his right hand but quickly thought better of it and switched to touch his shoulder with his left hand.

"Captain…Chris," he tried getting no response. He forgot the man slept like the dead. He sighed and shook his head before getting up further to get better leverage to push the larger man down onto the mattress. The bed was large enough and there was no real reason for either of them to move, it wasn't like they slept far apart while they were out on a mission. Body heat was a necessity when it was too dangerous to have a fire burning.

The sniper twisted further to pull Chris' legs up onto the bed before laying back himself with a tired sigh from exerting himself in such a manner after having so much blood drawn today. He needed some more rest…but was it safe while the captain was unconscious? He hadn't had any violent streaks in his sleep, however he did have a bit of a…malfunction with his arm a few days ago. He figured it was a defense mechanism, his arm changing to that one that could throw lightning in order to protect himself when he got a rush of adrenaline. That shouldn't happen while he was sleeping, but he wasn't sure if he trusted himself.

Before he could brood anymore about it he felt Chris shift, and a small sound escaped him making Piers look to find that his captain wasn't exactly sleeping peacefully, he almost appeared to be in pain.

"Captain," he whispered, trying to rouse him just enough to break him from his dream, but instead a warm arm wrapped around his middle, as if he were some teddy bear to be hugged. He held still as his partner held onto him the tension slowly leaving his face as he fell back into a dreamless sleep. Piers smiled slightly.

'_Maybe he usually sleeps with someone…'_ he tried to rationalize and felt a jolt of…he tried to ignore it. He knew exactly what it was but he hated admitting it, even to himself. Chris' life was his business if he slept with someone that was his prerogative. He knew his captain didn't have a long standing significant other but that didn't mean he didn't have other people share his bed. It just made Piers…jealous.

He shook it off and noticed that Chris had his pistol on his hip. He was still living up to the promise that he made. He was watching over him to make sure he didn't lose it, that was probably why he looked so damn tired. He needed to sleep so Piers figured he shouldn't bother him. If holding on to the sniper helped him do that the young man saw no reason to stop him.

He didn't think that he wanted to go back to sleep, but he was so exhausted he didn't see any situation where laying here was going to lead to anything _but_ falling asleep again.

He was so tired of these medical tests. The blood draws, the prototype treatments, none of which yet included Jake's blood. It seemed like he was sleeping all the time, and nothing was working. It hadn't been much longer than a week, but he was already starting to worry that this was hopeless. He was never going to get back to 'normal' he probably would never work for the BSAA again after being infected, which meant he wouldn't be working with Chris anymore.

That thought broke his heart. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without being a soldier. Without being with Chris. That's why he'd gone out of his way for six months looking for the elusive man. It wasn't the same without him. The BSAA needed him, but even more than that Piers needed him.

Piers was the kind of guy married to his work. He didn't go out much, he wasn't very tight with his family after joining the BSAA and he didn't have too many friends outside of the organization. That was why it was so important that Chris treated-had treated…the team like family. Now they were the only two left…again. Chris was the one who got him to come out of his shell, they would spend time outside of work together sometimes. Just doing normal things, things Piers wouldn't have done on his own.

He looked back at his captain, the man's life had been consumed by the need to hunt down these organizations and BOWs. The closest people he had were the team too. What the hell would it have done to his mind knowing the last person on that team-his family-sacrificed himself so that he could live? That thought hadn't crossed Piers' radar while they had been down there. He just wanted Chris to get out alive, but maybe it would've finally broken him to be coming out alone. Who knew?

The sniper could feel his exhaustion consuming him again and tried to shake it off. He shouldn't sleep, it could be dangerous. He felt Chris move again, this time nuzzling into the young man's neck. Piers felt a pleasant warmth flood through him and tilted his head to rest his cheek against his captain's hair. A moment later heaviness settled in his heart. He loved his captain. He loved Chris. He was an amazing man, an amazing friend and…he was his captain. A relationship between the two was strictly forbidden.

'_What the hell does that matter? I was just thinking a few minutes ago that I'm not going to be able to keep doing field work with the BSAA. I won't be working with Chris anymore. Which means that we could have a relationship, if the captain would even want me. Keep dreaming Piers,' _he thought to himself, drifting off without even realizing it was happening.

* * *

Chris woke up feeling warm and comfortable, a surprising-and rather pleasant-change of pace when he was getting used to waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares. He tried to figure out where he was for a moment before opening his eyes.

'_Huh…I must've laid down next to Piers.'_ he thought, realizing that his arm was around the sniper, Piers' hand resting on his forearm. He shifted a little and heard the younger male take a deep breath, rubbing his cheek against the top of his head.

He smiled slightly, staying where he was. He didn't want to disturb Piers' rest. At least that's what he told himself as he laid still. He had made an effort never to get too close to Piers, it was too much temptation, but being partners made that pretty much impossible. He liked the guy, maybe more than that. He was a great soldier, an even better buddy and Chris trusted his life to the young man more than once. Maybe it was more than a passing spark of interest like Chris had hoped in the beginning. It had simmered and burned this long, nearly two years-minus the six months he'd drunk away his memory. However…he was a subordinate-and probably had no interest in a man who was his age anyway.

'_Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?' _he thought mildly to himself. He'd almost lost the last of his family. His partner. His friend. Maybe more that he hadn't even explored yet. He would have lost the opportunity to ever be more. He would tell Piers how he felt. To hell with the BSAA if they didn't like it. He wasn't even certain yet if he was returning to the BSAA. Piers wanted him to, but he wasn't going to let his second chance slip away for something like that.

He would tell him. Just not now. Not while they were still trapped in the hospital and while the young man was in such a fragile state of body and mind. He needed someone to be here for him, not more problems dumped on his plate. Hopefully things would calm down soon.

* * *

Yeah…I'm hoping I'm not trying to cram too much down your throats at once here with this chapter. There's LOTS of introspection going on and really no dialogue at all. So, hope you guys like it anyway :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 10, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

The Mission CHAPTER 4

STARS-NEMESIS: Glad you liked the introspection as there is next to nil this chapter :3 Lots of stuff coming up though. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

ArynDrago: Here's the next chapter, glad you liked the last! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

termert: I'm not sure how much 'cute' there will end up being in this story XD Hopefully enough though, I really love these two. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

This chapter took FOREVER because I had to do so much freaking medical research GAH! I don't think this is even viable, but I have a sister who's a biology major and she gave me the OK on this so I believe her! Hopefully it's alright. Enjoy!

* * *

"We think we've come up with a possible treatment for your current condition Mr. Nivens," Dr. Wolfam explained as she stood at the bedside Piers was still confined to. Chris stood on the opposite side wanting to know what they wanted to do. The female doctor had taken over Piers' case after his little freak out and Chris was glad she didn't seem too bothered about it, there was an age and weariness in her gray eyes, of having seen too much that reminded the older soldier of himself.

"We've studied the effects of Mr. Muller's antibodies on your blood and tissue samples and injecting them directly into you, since all your blood is infected will have the effect of destroying all of your blood cells. There is a way to cure the infection but the cost is rather high Mr. Nivens. I'll explain the procedure and allow you to decide for yourself."

"Well, what is it?" Whatever got this virus out of his body he was game for.

"First, since your arm is infected tissue it will probably have to be amputated. Tests have shown that your normal tissues will not take significant damage from introducing the antibodies."

"Probably?" he wondered.

The woman looked away and sighed, playing with a few loose strands of her black hair. "I say probably because it is the safest course of action. There is the possibility that by introducing the antibodies it will get rid of the infected cells and slowly replace them with healthy cells. However if something doesn't react favorably then it could put your life in danger. If it reacts unfavorably and we catch it in time we'll still have to amputate, if not, then you won't have to worry about it because it will likely be fatal."

"I thought you said that putting in the antibodies will destroy all my blood. Why would you put it in my arm?"

"Well, you see, that's the procedure. It would be removing most of your infected blood and replacing it with donated blood infused with the antibodies. We'll start by removing some of your blood and then we'll begin the transfusion of the replacement blood as we remove more of your blood we'll continue to replace it. The procedure itself is also very dangerous as when we start to add the blood the antibodies will quickly begin to attack your own cells and destroy your current supply while we work. So it's dangerous and there's no guarantee that it will work because no one has ever tried it before."

Piers thought about it for a long moment, lightly biting the inside of his lip.

"And…well, are there any other options?"

"The only other option is to stay as you are now. The virus seems to be stable, it's not mutating you further. However you are just as contagious as anyone else that has the virus and could pass it on."

"And I'll never be able to go outside again,"

She sighed but didn't disagree. "I'll leave you for now to think about it. I'm sorry we don't have any better options," she said sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"What are the chances it reacts badly?" Chris called out.

She glanced back over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"What are the chances that his arm reacts badly?"

"Oh…well, I'd give it a sixty to sixty-five percent chance that it will react unfavorably," she answered slowly.

"Alright, thank you."

She nodded and exited, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you ask that?" the younger man wondered.

"Because I figured that you'd want to know."

"The numbers aren't really necessary…I already know that they're not taking my arm. Not like that. Only if I have to. They can do whatever they want to monitor me to find out if it's not going to accept the antibodies, but…if there's a…even a slim chance that I can keep my arm-that it might go back to normal…I have to take it. I have to," he murmured.

"I know. I would do the same thing," he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Piers felt a light smile tug at his lips. "Thanks."

He chuckled lightly. "For what? Giving my opinion?"

"No, not that. For…for getting me out of there…for not leaving me behind. For believing in me. If it weren't for you I'd be dead at the bottom of the ocean."

"I don't ever leave a man behind Piers. You should know me better than that."

"I do…that's…why I tried to get you the hell out of there. I know now that it was a stupid decision-to sacrifice myself when I might not have needed to. Not that you'll have to worry about it anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" the captain asked, trying to keep worry from tinting his voice.

"Well…you did say that you weren't going to stay in the BSAA," he answered carefully, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"That was…I wanted you to take my place Piers. And I've just…I've seen too much, been through too much. Maybe I should've quit while I was ahead. But then…I never would have met you."

The young sniper felt goose bumps prickle over his skin. "No, I guess not. I'm going to take the treatment and…if everything goes well…and I can keep my arm…I'm going back to the BSAA. I would…prefer if you were still there Captain."

Chris smiled and shook his head a little. "That's a tall order soldier."

"You've rarely been one to disappoint," he said softly.

"…I'll think about it," he promised.

"I hope you will," he murmured, before grabbing the nurse call button beside his bed and looking at the red button for a long moment before pressing it. "Well, sooner I get this over with the better."

* * *

The procedure was scheduled to begin in three days time after they made sure they had adequate supplies to replace all of his blood and then some, and to do an emergency amputation if it was required… They also made sure they had all the monitors that would be needed in case he started to have a reaction to the antibodies.

Piers was laying half reclined in the bed, his chest bare except for the different sensors attached to the monitors around him. He had a monitor for each his heart beat, blood pressure, breathing, and blood oxygenation. So he could feel and hear his heart pounding via the lovely beep from the machine. The doctors were trying to keep him relaxed but due to the delicate nature of this procedure couldn't give him any drugs to do it for him.

Piers had been pumping his own blood out of his body through his left arm for the last fifteen minutes and had almost emptied the first pint of blood needed before they could introduce the transfusion. That was the part he was worried about. No one really knew what was going to happen. There had been mixed results when the samples they'd taken of his blood and tissue were introduced to the antibodies. It had been entirely positive with his normal blood and skin but when tested on samples from his mutated arm it either accepted the antibodies and began healing, or it got destroyed by them.

They were prepping the first bag of blood to be transfused when he worked up his courage.

"Doctor," he called out directing Dr. Wolfram's attention back to him. "Could you let Chris stay with me?"

"Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea the procedure is very…delicate and-"

"I know about the damn procedure," he spat impatiently. He wasn't usually like this, but he was nervous, dizzy and tired and he didn't want any damn excuses. If he might die today he at least wanted to talk to his captain first. "It might calm me down."

She paused for a long moment before nodding and turning to one of the nurses instructing him to go get Mr. Redfield.

Chris was there in a matter of moments, worried something had already gone wrong with his partner. He hadn't let the nurse finish explaining just heard that they needed him for something and came as quickly as he could.

After seeing no one was panicking or rushing around, Piers was clearly conscious and stable, he slowly walked towards the sniper.

"Mr. Nivans wanted to see you. This procedure as I've explained will take several days and he will need round the clock supervision. He may also need round the clock support, you've been doing quite well so far with that Mr. Redfield," the doctor stated kindly as she set up the donated blood near Piers' right shoulder, readying it for transfusion.

Piers' heartbeat jumped as Chris came to stand on his left side and rested his hand on that shoulder. "You're gonna make it through it though, aren't ya soldier?"

"Yeah," he tried, but his voice wavered, uncertain.

"Everything is gonna go fine Piers. There's an entire team of doctors here just to make sure you don't have any complications, I'm here for moral support and you probably don't even need it because you are tough as nails. After all the BOWs you've faced and taken down this is nothing."

Piers smiled a bit his heart calming a little "Thanks for the pep talk Captain."

The doctor smiled at seeing his heart rate slow, perhaps it was a good idea to leave Chris in the room. "I am going to start the transfusion now Mr. Nivens. Are you ready?"

He sighed softly before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth Novemeber 19, 2012


	5. Chapter 5

The Mission CHAPTER 5

Residentkilla: Yeah, I loved Piers so I would have rather he survived, hence this story and the multitude of others where he manages to live XD I think if everything had gone well-Piers didn't lose his arm and get infected Chris definitely would have retired and made him captain :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STARS-NEMESIS: Well, I am very happy that you think I did okay on figuring out a treatment for Piers, I was worried it would sound stupid and far fetched :3 I think it's important in any medical situation that there be tough choices to make so deciding to risk his arm against his life is one of those things, adds an extra element of suspense ;) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Morriganna: Well, the way the treatment is working in this story it's destroying all the of the virus in Piers' body, so the most likely reaction of this is that Piers won't have powers once the treatment is done. I really don't think he'd want them anyway to be honest. Hope you don't stop reading because of it though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Bloody raptor: Glad you think I did alright with the research for the treatment for Piers! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long! :3 Got caught up with work and a lot of other stories. I have 4 in the works including this one. Hoping that this only has 1-3 chapters left. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

The doctor, Dorri Wolfram looked through the samples and results again. The ones for Piers Nivans the only man she'd ever seen survive the viruses that had killed millions of others. Some doctors might think he should just be happy to be alive but Dorri was obsessed with his case. Most doctors would also be more concerned with how the virus worked, but she was much more interested in working out a cure. Not just any cure either.

After Piers had explained that he wanted to keep his arm-that after all he'd been through and was still enduring-he wanted to keep it so he could stay in the BSAA and keep fighting. He wanted to keep going against the things that had taken over his own body. That was dedication at its finest and she was hell bent on helping him to keep his arm if she could. Hence why she was here in her cramped little office going over his entire file over and over. There must have been _some_ reason why some of the infected tissues responded and the others didn't. It was science, biology. There _had_ to be a reason, some difference in the cells to make them react differently. She just had to figure it out-and soon. If she didn't figure it out before that arm started to have a bad reaction he was going to lose it despite her research.

* * *

It had been four hours since the first transfusion of blood and the sniper was just finishing the second. He didn't feel well, but that was supposedly normal. Chris was sitting next to him, his face drawn with worry behind his hand of cards. They had to do something during this long process and Piers wanted anything to take his mind off the needles and monitors and the prodding he received once every hour or so and suggested playing cards. He loved cards, primarily the game 'bullshit' because the Captain couldn't bullshit him to save his life. However the heart monitor wasn't helping his game very much. He had a hell of a poker face, but not much of a poker heartbeat.

His right arm was throbbing, really badly. He wasn't sure how long it would take to show on the monitors, but he knew he shouldn't wait that long. He should tell the nurse that was in the room keeping an eye on him, but he didn't want to lose his arm, though he also didn't want to lose his life.

"Captain," he hesitated. "Chris. I need to tell you something."

The older man perked up, he always paid extra attention when Piers called him by his name. "What is it?"

The words dried up in his throat. "I…Captain…my arm really hurts and I'm…I'm scared."

Alarm flashed in his eyes. "Then we should tell-"

"No, that's…not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid I won't get another chance to tell you,"

"Piers you're stalling, what do you want to tell me?" he asked, putting his cards down.

He licked his lips. "Chris…I-" his heart monitor spiked as he got nervous and the nurse looked over, alarmed. "I think," he whispered feebly his courage draining away with every breath. Then he thought about their last mission, almost staying down there in the compound, and now with his arm he might not have another chance. His infected limb throbbed with heat. "I have feelings for you."

The captain looked perplexed, then glanced at the nurse who was hitting the call button for the doctors at this point. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think I'm in love with you. I'm worried I'll never get another-" he cut of with a cringe, his teeth clenching as a surge of pain washed through him emanating from his arm.

"Piers?" Chris reached out for him, the young man blinked but couldn't seem to focus his eyes. The doctors were rushing into the room, shouting orders, all of which fell on his deaf ears until he heard 'Get him out of here!' "No, wait!" he protested as a few of the male nurses put their hands on his shoulders and tried to lead him out. "Piers!"

"I'll see you later…Captain," he whispered, looking terribly pained as his friend was dragged out of the room. All Chris saw were the doctors and nurses gathering around his partner like scavengers to a fresh cadaver as the doors closed in his face.

He closed his eyes tightly and placed his fist against the door. "Fuck,"

"Not going well?"

Chris' eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice and he quickly whirled around to see Leon Kennedy standing in the hallway a Styrofoam cup in one hand.

"Leon? What? Oh…um…not, I guess not," he mumbled, looking back at the doors.

"They're not going to let you back in there, come on, there's some others down in the waiting room,"

Chris frowned. "What are you doing up here then?"

A tiny smirk broke through as he shook the cup a bit. "Coffee down in the waiting room is shit, figured I'd find some of the good stuff in the break room."

* * *

Dr. Wolfram bit her lip as she looked down at the man on the table. This room had been set up specifically so Piers wouldn't have to be moved if something went wrong, the operation could be done right here. It was necessary because the procedure couldn't be stopped for anything.

The young sniper had a tourniquet tied at his shoulder to slow the blood flow back from his arm that was carrying the infected tissue back into his bloodstream.

'_I wish I knew which parts were doing this. I've looked at all the diagrams, but I just don't think I have-'_ her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she saw electricity flicker down the soldier's arm. _'Of course. Of course! How did I not see it before?'_

"We're not amputating," she claimed quickly much to the confusion of her staff.

"But Doctor, you said-"

"I'm well aware of what I said, but after researching further I realized all the tissue samples that rejected the antibodies are in the system that generates the electricity in Mr. Nivans' arm," she stated matter-of-factly. She had to sound sure or they wouldn't believe her. It was Piers' last shot of keeping his arm and his ambitions.

"If you're wrong, he dies," one of the nurses said softly.

"I know, but that's what he wants. We have to try. Get the anesthesia and bring me my tools."

* * *

Leon wasn't lying when he said there were others in the waiting room. Sherry and Jake were back, the young man still refusing eye contact while the blonde offered the kindest smile she could. Sheva Alomar was there as well, which was quite a surprise since he hadn't seen her since a few months after Kijuju. Claire was there too. He knew everyone present which made him wonder if they were there for Piers or for him.

'_Does Piers' family know…?'_ he wondered to himself, they probably wouldn't fly all the way out here even if they did know, but he couldn't help but think someone should be here for him.

Leon seemed to sense his unasked question. "Piers' condition has been kept regulated to those in this compound and Jill. She wanted to be here, you know, but…"

"I'm sure the BSAA is stretched pretty thin right now," Chris said softly knowing it probably didn't help that he wasn't there to assist in regulating the fallout. He hadn't even given a full statement on what he and Piers had uncovered since he'd been here.

However, no one outside here knew what had happened to Piers, including any of his loved ones, and Chris knew why. It was because it was much easier to tell a family that their son had died in the line of duty than tell them he'd survived and later have to tell them that he died of complications. Knowing the family didn't know his condition made him uneasy. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to sit next to his sister and Sheva. Leon sat on the other side next to Sherry.

"So, what's going on?" Sherry asked carefully. Chris looked up to see Jake subtly rolling his eyes, knowing if Chris was here instead of with his partner things obviously weren't going well.

"I'm…not really sure myself. They rushed me out of there pretty fast," he admitted. "The…doctor said before they started the procedure that if something went wrong…they'd have to amputate his arm," he said slowly, pain evident on his features.

Claire took his hand and he offered her a sad smile. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Well, they needed some more of Jake's antibodies so Leon brought us back," the petite blonde offered in explanation.

"And I heard that something had happened to you so there was no way that I wasn't coming along," Claire stated, smiling as she squeezed his hand.

"Jill filled me in on what was going on. Things in Africa are pretty calm so she wanted me to come here and keep her updated on what's going on. Not to mention I haven't spoken to you in quite some time Chris. You forget how to use a telephone?" Sheva ribbed him lightly.

He chuckled softly. "Been a helluva year Sheva. What have you guys been doing down here?"

"They wouldn't let us in to see you. They worried that seeing so many of us would upset Piers so we've been down here for the last few hours," Claire stated.

"Yeah, we were playing cards since they didn't have anything to do here," Sherry smiled.

"Jake was beating all of us though," Sheva said with a light laugh, looking over at the young man. Neither Sheva nor Claire knew Jake was Wesker's son, just that he had the antibodies for the virus.

The young mercenary had gone silent since Chris walked into the room, not that he'd been entirely friendly before, but now he was almost frigid. Chris assumed he was only there because Sherry asked him to be.

'_Boy is definitely smitten,' _he thought lightly to himself before his mind meandered into darker places. If they hadn't caught it in time Piers would be dead at any moment. It was the same way out in the field, but at least there was something he could do about it there. Here he was no doctor, he had no power. He had to sit here and wait and it was excruciating. The others seemed to notice his somber mood and an uneasy silence filled the air.

* * *

Damn there were a lot of italics this chapter! And a lot of research this chapter too! It was ridiculous! Okay, I know RE 4, 5, and 6. Claire is NEVER mentioned in any of them! Which seems weird to me seeing as she's a pretty integral part of the early games. I'm not sure if I nailed her or Leon, but I tried! Hope you guys liked it, please, _please_ leave me some feedback. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 8, 2012


	6. Chapter 6

The Mission CHAPTER 6

BlackCrucifix: It's okay if you're not very good at English I always look forward to hearing from people anyway :3 I'm glad you liked I included some of the others, though they probably won't play a big role for the rest of the story :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Bloody raptor: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Arawun: I'm happy you enjoyed it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Morriganna: I'm glad that it won't keep you from reading :3 Piers is going to have some consequences but not much of the C-virus will be left :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Emil Lime: I really like portraying Jake, he's actually my favorite character from 6. He's just awesome :3 So I feel like he knows the gravity of this situation and that he shouldn't get into it with Chris for Sherry's sake. I'm glad you think I do a good job with keeping the tension but being able to break away from it a little bit. I'm also glad you think I did okay with Leon and Claire I was worried about it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

orangepotato: I'm glad you think I did a good job at building up the tension and that I'm doing well at characterization. It's my job to make you question what's going to happen next ;) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed and also those who have been reading. I really do appreciate all of you. You're the ones who have carried me through this story! :D

* * *

Piers slowly felt consciousness returning to him, though he was still trapped in blackness. His thoughts were scattered; every time he grasped for them they scuttled away like grains of sand through his fingers. After a few minutes they seemed able to form, and he remembered Chris being taken from the room and then the doctors all around him, and he lost consciousness.

His body felt incredibly fuzzy, but he didn't feel his right arm at all. They'd taken it. His heart sank to his feet. He'd never be able to go out in the field again. He sighed and as he did he heard a curse. It was a male voice, but he didn't recognize it as Chris.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw Jake Muller sitting by his bed, hitting the call button for the nurse.

"Jake?" he rasped.

"Hey," he offered casually in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled. Wasn't he suppose to be in America?

"Well, I'm here with Sherry."

Piers cast a cursory look around. "Did she turn invisible?"

He snorted. "Not right now. Obviously. She went somewhere for a minute."

Piers cracked a small smile. "Guess your antibodies really saved my hide. Thanks." Even if they hadn't saved his arm, they'd at least saved his life.

"Well, it's the first of many, I hope," he replied, gaze dancing away. Why did he have such a hard time looking the soldier in the eye? Was he self conscious? Or maybe he was still thinking he only had the antibodies because of his no-good father. Or maybe it was just because he felt guilty that Piers was hurt protecting the two of them. Piers had no idea.

"I'm sure," he answered. He was kept from continuing when the door opened and the doctor entered, her gray eyes tired.

"Hello Mr. Nivans, how're you feeling?"

"I'm gonna look for Sherry," Jake muttered, moving quickly from the room.

"I feel really…fuzzy," he grumbled.

"That's a side effect of the anesthesia," she said, walking to his right side and prodding-

He gasped-his arm! He still had his arm. It was wrapped completely in bandages, but it was still attached. His heart skipped a beat when he realized something else. "I can't feel it."

"Well-no," she chuckled. "We gave you a local anesthetic. I figured out which tissues weren't responding and removed them. So, the good news is that you get to keep your arm," she said cheerfully.

"What's the bad news?" he asked.

"We did have to take out some muscle which is going to weaken your arm. With enough training however you should be able to learn to compensate, so, it's not too much bad news."

"Where's Chris?" he asked, his heart hammering as he remembered his last words to his Captain. He hadn't been sure he'd come through surgery, which meant that he now had to deal with the fallout of telling his superior officer that he loved him. Shit.

"I sent him to get some sleep, he hasn't been getting enough of it. He came to see you after the surgery, so did your other friends."

"Others?"

"Well, Mr. Muller and Ms. Birkin have been here since Mr. Redfield left. Also Mr. Kennedy, Ms. Alomar and Ms. Redfield wanted to check up on your condition."

Piers was perplexed as he didn't recognize a couple of the names. He figured the 'Ms. Redfield' must be Chris' sister but he'd only met her very briefly and the other two were Jake and Sherry. Kennedy might have been…Leon Kennedy, that would make sense since he knew Chris, Piers really only knew him via the Kennedy Report. Alomar was ringing a bell too, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

"You should just rest for now. We're still in the process of switching out your blood, but things should run smoothly from here on out. Don't try to move your arm, and if it starts to hurt call one of the nurses."

Piers smiled. "When did you find out which parts were rejecting the antibodies?"

"Just before we were going to amputate."

Shock crossed over his features. He had been honestly moments from losing his limb if this doctor hadn't taken the chance she had. "Thank you," he managed quietly.

"It's what I do," she smiled. "Just get some rest Mr. Nivans."

* * *

When the young man woke again he felt an acute pain in his right arm, enough that it made him whimper softly. That noise triggered someone running their fingers through his hair, a hand wrapping around his own. That felt nice. He tilted his head to the left towards the touch and slowly cracked open his eyes.

Chris smiled brightly at him, and lightly squeezed his hand. The sniper felt himself smirking lightly in return and squeezed back.

"You slept through the rest of the treatment. How are you feeling Piers?" he asked, his fingers still brushing through his hair.

"My arm doesn't feel that great," he admitted. "But it's okay…I can feel it now, and that's better than it being gone. A hundred times better."

"I can't believe that you took that risk. You could've died."

Piers smiled softly. "We chance death every day, why should today be any different?"

Chris shook his head. Piers looked pale and a little sickly but his eyes had gotten darker, changing from the red they'd become into a dark gray. He figured given enough time they'd go back to his normal green. Where the skin had been split before all over his face had also turned to scabs, the first sign of their healing.

The captain dropped his right hand, running it over Piers' shoulder, down his upper arm, around the bandage on his elbow and over to his palm so that the young sniper's hand was encased in his. The movement made goose bumps rise on Piers' skin.

"So, about what you said before the surgery…"

The soldier's stomach dropped and his heart pounded. Here it was, the rejection-gentle but firm, Chris would tell him that it would never work between them and-

"You meant that…right?"

His heart stopped. "What?"

"When you told me that you have feelings for me. You…meant that?" He was doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

"I…Chris…"

He smiled. "I guess I'll take that for a yes," he said, lifting his partner's hand and lightly brushing his lips over his knuckles. Piers' heart skipped another beat and at this rate he figured he should tell the nurse, he might be having palpitations.

"Chris?" he asked hopefully.

The captain met his eyes. "This may not be the best time to tell you, but you know there never seems to be an opportune time for these things. I wanted to wait until after you recovered but…" he shrugged. "Now seems better." The older man stood from his seat and lifted his hands to frame his partner's face, his thumbs brushing over his cheeks. "I like you too, have for a long time but I never thought…"

Piers could feel the blood rushing in his ears and flooding his face, blushing at the confession before he reached his left hand up, grabbing his captain's shirt and pulling him close to mesh their lips.

The kiss was slow, exploratory, and brought to an abrupt halt when Piers tried to lift his right arm and a sharp gasp was pulled from his lips. Chris backed off immediately.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He offered a half smile. "No, sorry, it wasn't you at all. I just…forgot that my arm hurt and tried to move it."

The older man laughed, and brushed his hand through his hair again. "Well, maybe we should hold off on that until you're feeling better."

"No, it's okay…I'll just…be more careful." he promised.

"You better be, no more kamikaze stunts, alright?" he winked.

Piers smiled. "You lay off them too and we'll have a deal."

* * *

I still have the epilogue to go, but I have a question for you. I have an extra scene that I started, it's just sweet and fluffy, not much to do with the rest of this story. So, I wondered if you guys want me to just include it in the last chapter of this story, or if you think I should write a lemon and create it as a stand-alone? It's up to you guys really :3 Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 16, 2012


	7. Chapter 7

The Mission CHAPTER 7

Morriganna: I did include the fluff! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Arawun: I love fluffy sweetness as well so it got included :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Emil Lime: I did figure that Piers would try to figure out Jake's motivations :3 Jake is a little out of sorts XD Sherry left him alone for like 5 minutes and the soldier he doesn't really care to speak to wakes up! Yeah, I figured there really needed to be risks, but Dorri (the doctor) is very emotional and empathetic so she wanted to do everything she could for him to keep it despite the risk. I also liked writing that part where Piers is trying to brace himself to be rejected and then Chris likes him too and he's like '…wha?' XD too cute. Fluffy good feelings ahead! ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Orangepotato: I'm glad you liked where Piers woke up. I've only come out from anesthesia once and I remember…not remembering anything at first XD Thoughts are hard to form and nothing seems real. As for Chris and Jake having a talk I would like to, but I don't know enough about Jake to understand what he wants to know from Chris. I feel like I'm the only person on the planet who doesn't understand why he got so angry that Chris was the one to kill Wesker! I've read some other fan fiction here to see how others have tried to handle it, but none of them really satisfy me, and I'm too scared to dive in myself XD Piers gets to keep his arm-though weakened, so it'll be awhile before he's back on active duty :3 I agree it would be devastating for him to not be allowed to continue in the BSAA. I really liked writing the part where Piers braces himself for rejection, it just seemed a bit natural to me :3 Fluff this chapter. I might to smut...but not sure about it right now. I definitely wanted to keep this story T so the lemon wouldn't go here anyway, it would be a stand-alone :3 We'll see how life goes! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thank you guys again so much for the kind reviews and feedback, I really appreciate it :3 Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Epilogue 5 months later…_

Piers' breath frosted in front of his lips as he looked down the line of his scope. It felt good to have his weapon in his hands again, his muscles were still straining a little in protest against the heavy gun, but he couldn't be bothered about it. It had taken a month for all of the incisions in his arm to heal up enough that he could begin strength training so that he would even be able to _pick up_ his beloved anti-material rifle, let alone fire it.

He was glad to finally be back in the States, he was on required medical leave until he was recovered enough to go back to field work. Chris had been regulated to paperwork since their return, having been diagnosed with PTSD, it was really no surprise after everything he'd been through he'd be a little traumatized. He'd be the last one to admit it though. It didn't help that he kept having to relive it as the both of them had to give numerous statements on what happened in China and the month and a half that followed. He was coping, but he'd be off the field for as long as Piers and maybe even longer.

Dorri Wolfram was still Piers' primary physician and she'd come back to America with them to fill out her own statements. She was about as much of a celebrity as Piers was, the first doctor to save someone infected, and the first person to be fully cured respectively.

Piers shook his head and returned his focus to the task at hand. He was really going to have to get his single-mindedness back when it came to shooting, but he figured that he was just nervous. He wanted to try shooting today, but he was just…stalling, worried a bit that the recoil was going to injure his arm again after all the training and therapy he'd really hate to have to start all over again.

"It's alright you know. The doctor cleared you weeks ago,"

Piers gasped at the voice and whirled to see Chris standing less than a foot from him. When had he gotten there? His instincts really were failing him. The snow layering the ground _must _have crunched as his Captain made his way over, and he hadn't heard it.

"Didn't mean to surprise you, I thought you knew I was here," he apologized.

"Pfft, of course I did," he scoffed.

"Oh right, of course. I know I always jump three feet in the air when someone I know is right next to me speaks," he teased.

The young man smirked and his green eyes sparkled, the only remnants of the infection were the scars, paper-thin ones all over his face and then his entire right arm, which was pitted and covered in dark scar tissue.

"Come on. Let's see you fire off a few rounds. You've been putting it off. Time to face your demons and all that," he coaxed the sniper. "Besides, you're gonna get rusty if you don't start practicing soon," he teased.

"Challenge accepted," he answered as he turned back to lining up his shot. He still hesitated, but not long this time, allowing his finger to squeeze the trigger hitting the target in the head. The recoil slammed into his shoulder and he winced a little, but it didn't keep him from turning and lining up the next one taking down four more 'targets' before lowering the weapon and rubbing at his shoulder.

"You okay?" Chris wondered, walking over to place his hands on the young man's shoulders making circles with his thumbs.

"Yeah, just a little sore. That feels good though. Shooting does too, especially since I thought I'd never be able to again," he explained, looking over his shoulder at his partner. "What brought you out here anyway?"

"No one had seen you for awhile so I figured I'd come looking, was pretty sure I'd find you out here though."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"To me maybe," he chuckled, pulling Piers back against his chest as his arms twined around his waist. The sniper placed his free hand on top of that of his partner. "Your hands are like ice. Maybe we should get you inside. Some hot chocolate maybe?" he whispered in his ear.

Piers smiled. "Sounds almost romantic of you Captain."

"The romantic stuff comes after that," he promised with a grin.

"Then what are we still standing here for?" he demanded quickly moving out of Chris' grasp with a wide grin. "I'll race you!" he claimed before darting off a few steps, turning to make sure the other man was following.

The ex-Captain chuckled as he ran after him.

* * *

Piers cupped the chipped mug, holding hot chocolate between his palms. One side completely human and normal, the other scarred and disfigured. He tried to be grateful-at least he still _had_ an arm, but sometimes he hated looking at it. Worse than that he hated _other_ people looking at it.

The sofa sank next to him as Chris sat beside him with his own mug.

"You look broody again, I thought I told you to cut that out," he teased.

Piers chuckled. "I can't help it. I take after my captain."

"You _really _don't want to do that."

"He's the best man I've ever known. He saved my life."

Chris threw his arm over his shoulders. "Yeah, you saved his too. Thing is he can be a little thick sometimes. Thinks and regrets too much," he stated conspiratorially, sipping at the cocoa as Piers rested against his shoulder.

"It can't be all bad."

He smiled lightly. "No, I don't regret telling you I love you."

"I don't either," he grinned.

The apartment was quiet, not so much as a shouting neighbor the break the silence that surrounded them. Chris' place was nearly barren. The only thing to alert anyone that someone lived there was the occasional photo on a dusty table and the messy bedroom, clothes and blankets scattered about haphazardly. The kitchen wasn't much better, dishes piled in the sink and take-out containers spread all over the counter.

Piers liked it though, better than his place, which was even worse than Chris'. His captain lived sparsely; the sniper still had boxes he hadn't unpacked since he started at the BSAA.

"I wish there was a fireplace," he said absently.

Chris chuckled. "It would help set the mood, huh?"

"It reminds me of this time that my family went skiing," he said with a soft smile. "My dad was home from his tour and it was winter, kinda like it is out now. So we went out to the mountains and he was teaching me how to snowboard. Somehow I managed to sprain my wrist and we spent the rest of the night in the lodge drinking hot chocolate in front of the huge fireplace."

The ex-captain smiled. "You ever learn how to snowboard?"

"Nah, that was the last time we went."

"Maybe we should go."

Piers quirked an eyebrow and looked over. "Really?"

"Yeah, just you and me, after the therapy with your arm is all finished. To…celebrate…or something," he said taking a long drink of his chocolate.

The young man smiled at the thought. "I think I would have to say yes to that. Assuming they don't want to ship me out immediately."

"Things with the C-virus have calmed down considerably now that there's a vaccine. All the worst areas have been quarantined and taken care of. There shouldn't be any reason you need to leave right away," he explained, kissing the sniper's temple.

Piers chuckled. "Maybe. Let's call it a plan then." He took a drink of cocoa and they lapsed into comfortable silence again for a few minutes.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "Do you think…you'll ever go out on the field again?"

The older male contemplated it for a short while, sipping at his drink as Piers watched him carefully. "If I can get to a point of remission…where I stop blanking out and keep control of my impulses then…yes, probably. I have the most experience. They want me back out there…I…I know they need me. But I just…" He trailed off, the look on his face conflicted. "Damn it…I'm so tired, you know?"

"I know Captain," he murmured thinking about losing their men to the C-virus…to that-he shook it away. It did seem hopeless though sometimes, but if no one tried then things would only get worse.

"I think I just need some time off after I get this…thing…under control. Get the reigns back on my own life, relax a little bit, see my sister, spend some extra time with a certain person," he said with a twist of his lips.

Piers smiled. "That sounds pretty good to me. Assuming I'm the 'certain person' of course." He placed his mug on the table next to the couch before twisting to straddle his partner's waist, running his fingers through his hair.

"Who else could it possibly be?" he asked, putting his mug aside as well before resting his hands on his partner's hips, sliding them up under the shirt he was wearing to caress his sides.

His smile persisted. "Who indeed?" he asked before leaning forward and meshing their lips sweetly. He moved to pull away but Chris pulled him back their lips meeting again for several short kisses as if a magnet were dragging them back together. "Is this the romantic part?" he whispered.

"That depends," he replied with a smirk. "Is it working?"

He chuckled. "What do you think Captain?" he asked before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt ;3 Also hope no one is too disappointed with what I did with Chris. I feel like Capcom too easily sweeps his 'condition' under the rug. I personally don't feel that losing Piers would have motivated him to keep fighting, and even if it did I doubt it would be terribly good for his psyche. It just seems to me that for Chris it's a serious issue as it effects his concentration and also his judgment in the game. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the story! I had a blast writing it and trying on some new personalities! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Until next time!

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth December 22, 2012


End file.
